Loves High School
by Tsuny
Summary: Definitivamente, Karma no volverá a llevar a Nagisa a su casa. Por el bien y la dignidad de ambos.


Nagisa no tenía idea de cómo habían terminado en aquella situación en la que ambos se encontraban, pero no le quedaba de otra más que aguantarse hasta el final.

— ¡Ah, Karma-kun!—El peli-celeste no pudo evitar quejarse ante la acción del pelirrojo.

—Lo siento Nagisa-kun, ¿Estoy siendo muy brusco? ¿Quieres que me detenga?

—N-No. Continúa, pero ten más cuidado.

—Lo tendré. —Luego de eso, Akabane siguió con lo suyo.

Al más pequeño realmente le costaba acostumbrarse a esa sensación; derramaba unas pocas lágrimas y ahogaba unos gritos. Realmente le dolía, pero lo hacía para complacer a su amigo.

— ¡A-Ah! Karma-kun. No aguanto más.

—T-Tranquilo, resiste un poco. —El pelirrojo estaba muy nervioso en el fondo, pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría Nagisa cuando recobrara la poca cordura que aún conservaba.

Lo único que quería el menor era acabar rápido. Debió adivinar que su amigo sería algo tosco para estas cosas, pero quiso darle una oportunidad. Ahora se arrepiente, pero tiene la esperanza de que, en algún momento, se sentirá bien.

Hincó sus uñas en el escritorio, a medida que la brusquedad del de orbes dorados se intensificaba y hacía más frecuente. Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes, a tal punto de poder escucharse en todo el edificio.

—Ah... A-Ah... ¡Karma-kun!...¡AH!—Junto con ese último quejido, Karma terminó de colocar la liga en el cabello de Shiota.

—Listo. —Habló victorioso.

—Uf... Por fin— Dijo el contrario aliviado, sobando su cabeza—. Creí que me volvería loco del dolor.

—Jeje~ ¿Ves? Te dije que podría peinarte sin problema alguno.

Nagisa sacó su teléfono para poder verse con la pantalla de éste. Las coletas estaban un tanto disparejas y quedaron unos pequeños bultos del lado izquierdo.

—Bueno, para ser la primera vez no te quedaron tan mal. De todas formas, le pediré a Kayano-san que me las haga cuando llegue.

—Tsk, como quieras. — Se recargó en su silla, con la vista en el techo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos adolescentes. Cuando Karma volvió a ver al frente, notó a Nagisa un tanto decaído.

— ¿Qué ocurre Nagisa-kun?

—Es solo que me puse a pensar en los exámenes que se vienen. Estoy asustado por matemáticas, hay cosas que realmente no entiendo. —Dejó escapar un suspiro.

Al ver a su amigo tan afligido, Akabane saltó en menos de un segundo.

— ¿Sabes? Yo podría ayudarte, sabes que soy bueno en matemáticas.

— ¿No sería una molestia?—Preguntó el peli-celeste ya un poco más animado.

—Nagisa-kun jamás sería una molestia. — Sonrió tiernamente y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa.

Ante aquella respuesta, un pequeño rubor pintó las mejillas de Shiota y una diminuta sonrisa surcó su rostro, dándole una hermosa vista al contrario.

—G-Gracias Karma-kun.

—No hay problema, la única persona que estará será mi hermana. —El de orbes celestes se sorprendió con eso.

—Nunca me habías dicho que tienes una hermana.

—En realidad, es mi hermanastra. Mi padre se volvió a casar hace unos meses. Ella vive en mi casa mientras mi padre y su esposa están en Australia trabajando.

—Oh, ya veo ¿Cómo se llama?

—Hinamori Illya.

— ¡NYAA!—Una fuerte ventisca apareció de repente y de la nada apareció Koro-sensei aparentemente emocionado. —¿Hinamori Illya? ¡¿La famosa Mangaka?! Karma-kun, espero que no mientas.

— ¿Mangaka?—Shiota jugaba con una de sus coletas mal hechas mientras presenciaba la escena de su profesor.

—Sí, es cierto. Ella es mi hermana, ¿Acaso conoces su trabajo?—La sonrisa de Karma tomó un aire de diversión.

— ¿Qué si lo conozco? ¡SOY SU FAN NÚMERO UNO! Tengo todos los tomos de su última creación—En menos de un segundo, el ser amarillo tenía un manga en cada tentáculo.

Nagisa tomó uno de ellos. En la portada decía con letras grandes "Loves High School" junto a una ilustración de un chico castaño abrazando, por detrás, a un rubio completamente sonrojado.

Era un manga yaoi.

—Koro-sensei, ¿A usted le gustan los mangas de género Yaoi?

— ¡¿E-EH?! Y-Yo... este... ¡NYAA! —Como era de esperarse, el cobarde de su profesor huyó.

—Ese pulpo cobarde.

—Karma-kun, mira eso. —El peli-celeste apuntó a un papel en la mesa de su amigo.

Él lo levantó y leyó lo que tenía escrito.

 _Karma-kun:_

 _Por favor, pídele a tu hermana que autografíe el tomo que tiene Nagisa-kun en las manos. De paso, dile lo mucho que la admiro._

 _-Koro-sensei._

—Maldito pulpo. — Una pequeña vena empezó a resaltar en la frente del pelirrojo.

—Jeje~ Debe ser divertido vivir con una mangaka. —Espetó el contrario para cambiar de tema.

—No tanto. Siempre encuentro sus borradores tirados, a veces me pide que interprete algunas escenas para su manga con un amigo que tiene- Obviamente le digo que no- y ni mencionemos a su molesto editor.

—Bueno, apuesto a que tu hermana es simpática. —Shiota se levantó y abrazó por detrás al pelirrojo.

Akabane se sorprendió bastante por la acción del pequeño, pero decidió tomárselo con calma. Acarició una de sus muñecas y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de éste.

—La conocerás hoy y verás lo mucho que te equivocas. —Habló con diversión a su amigo de cabellos celestes.

—Ya lo veremos.

—Ya llegamos. —Anunció Akabane, sacando las llaves.

Al ver la casa del pelirrojo, Nagisa no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia. Recordaba aquellos tiempos en los que iba casi todos los días a la casa de Karma; jugaban videojuegos, hacían la tarea juntos, veían la tele, etcétera.

« _Eran muy lindos tiempos._ »— Dijo en su mente.

—Nagisa-kun, ¿Pretendes quedarte todo el día ahí parado?

— ¿Eh?— El menor despertó de sus sueños— Oh. Lo siento.

Al entrar; lo primero que ven son hojas tiradas en el suelo, bolígrafos rotos y una gran mancha de tinta en el suelo.

—Esa idiota. Le he dicho que no deje sus manuscritos por ahí tirados. — El semblante de Karma comenzó a temblar.

—Karma, ¿Eres tú?—Una voz femenina se escuchó desde el fondo del pasillo.

—Sí.

—Bienvenido. —Apareció una joven de aproximadamente veintisiete años; de cabello largo y castaño, ojos celestes y usaba unos enormes lentes rojos.

—Hola, mi nombre es Shiota Nagisa. —Se presentó con una reverencia ante la chica.

La castaña vio sorprendida al peli-celeste, pestañeó un par de veces antes de abrir la boca.

—Karma, ¿Trajiste a una chica?

Fue un golpe duro para Nagisa. Aunque le haya pasado varias veces, aún no se acostumbra a que lo confundieran de tal forma.

—No. _'Él_ ' es un amigo de clase, voy a ayudarle a estudiar.— Dijo el pelirrojo, recalcando el pronombre 'Él' para dejar bien en claro el género de su amigo.

—Oh, ya veo. —Habló un poco apenada. —Es un gusto, Shiota-kun. Mi nombre es Hinamori Illya.

—Igualmente, Hinamori-san.

— ¡Hey, Illya! De nuevo dejaste tus cosas tiradas. —Le reclamó el oji-dorado.

—Lo siento Karmita, es solo que estoy un poco estresada. Mi estúpido editor me sugirió agregar una nueva pareja para el manga y estoy sin ideas. —Dijo con cansancio.

—Ya se te ocurrirá algo, siempre se te ocurre. Estaré con Nagisa-kun en mi cuarto. —Akabane tomó la mano de su amigo y se lo llevó a rastras a su habitación.

Por otro lado, Illya estaba viendo atentamente a la dupla que tenía enfrente. Ciertas ideas comenzaron a florecer en su mente, ideas bastante desfavorables para los dos amigos.

—Y lo último es despejar esa "X".

—Ya veo, no es tan difícil cuando tú me lo explicas. —Nagisa terminó por resolver el ejercicio.

—Eres muy inteligente, Nagisa-kun. — Karma jugaba con las coletas- hechas por Kayano- del contrario, a lo que este enrojeció.

—N-no lo soy. —Contradijo el menor con modestia.

—Bueno, haz los siguientes tres ejercicios y veremos si es cierto o no. —Dijo él, alejándose un poco del escritorio en el que se encontraba su amigo.

—De acuerdo. —Nagisa empezó a resolver los ejercicios con toda la disposición del mundo.

Karma se sentó en el borde de su cama y contemplaba a su amigo. Veía atentamente como sus coletas se movían rozando la nuca del pequeño, para después dejar su mirada fija en la oreja del contrario. Una idea se le pasó por la mente y no pudo evitar reír.

Se levantó y se puso detrás del oji-celeste. Apoyó sus manos en los hombros del contrario y acercó sus labios a la oreja izquierda de éste.

—Na~gi~sa-kun. —Canturreó con un tono muy comprometedor en la oreja del menor, para después atraparla con sus dientes.

Un escalofrío pasó por la columna vertebral de Shiota, dejando escapar un leve gemido por su parte, para después alejarse completamente sonrojado.

— ¡¿Q-Qué haces?!—Habló, avergonzado, Nagisa.

—Solo quería probar el sabor de Nagisa-kun. —Se justificó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.- ¿Terminaste de resolver los ejercicios?

—S-sí... Ten. —Le entregó el cuaderno al pelirrojo para que pudiera revisarlos.

—Vaya~ Tienes todo correcto. ¿Ves que sí eres inteligente?

—Jeje~ Gracias. —Se rascó la mejilla para disimular el pequeño rubor en ella.

—Eres tan tierno. —El de orbes dorados se fue acercando poco a poco al rostro del peli-celeste, que se veía confundido. —Tan... lindo.

En ese momento, Karma no supo qué fue lo que le pasó. Tal vez son las famosas ' _hormonas'_ de las que tanto hablan los no pensaba que actuarían así. Lo único que sabía era que de un momento a otro, se abalanzó sobre los labios de su mejor amigo. Le gustó, y no se arrepentía por tener esa sensación. Quería saborearlos el mayor tiempo posible.

El beso fue tan repentino, que el oji-celeste no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar o avergonzarse. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que terminaría en esa situación, y mucho menos con Karma. Sin embargo, le gustó, no podía mentir, le encantaba el contacto de sus labios contra los del pelirrojo.

Ante ese simple y leve roce, ambos tuvieron miles de sensaciones que ni siquiera conocían, pero debían admitir, eran muy placenteras. Los corazones de ambos latían a mil por segundo y sus respiraciones se agitaban, pues tanta era la conmoción, que ni de respirar se preocupaban.

Al separarse, Karma pudo apreciar el rostro sonrojado de Shiota, con lágrimas en sus ojitos y su boca entreabierta. Mientras que él apenas podía ver un ligero color rosa pálido en las mejillas del pelirrojo.

— Eh... Vaya~ ¿Qué cosas, no?—Dijo el mayor vacilante. —Eso fue muy extraño.

Nagisa estaba impactado; no sorprendido, no impresionado; IM-PAC-TA-DO por la actitud de indiferencia y evasión del oji-dorado.

— ¡Waa! Que cansancio. Buenas noches, Nagisa-kun. —Akabane se recostó en su cama.

— ¿Noches? Debes estar bromeando... ¿Eh, vas a dormirte? Bueno, supongo que me voy. —Sin más que decir, Nagisa tomó su mochila y pasó por el lado de la cama de su amigo durmiente.—Adiós Karma-kun.

—No. Ven aquí. —Aún semidormido, logró tirar al pequeño a su cama.

— ¡¿Qué haces?!—El oji-celeste por poco y le da un infarto del susto ante aquel repentino jalón.

—Nagisa-kun es tan suave. —Él pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Shiota, quien ya estaba hecho un tomate.

—K-Karma-kun, suéltame. —El sometido se revolvía para intentar zafarse del agarre del pelirrojo semidormido. Pero lo único que provocó fue que éste apretara más el agarre, dejando aún más inmóvil de lo que ya estaba al contrario.

De nada le servía a Shiota quejarse. En cuestión de segundos, Akabane ya había caído en un sueño profundo, fue acusado por sus propios ronquidos.

Nagisa estaba avergonzado, muy avergonzado. Sin embargo, de una forma u otra, le gustaba estar así con él. Sentir sus fuertes brazos rodearle de tal manera, el calor que le proporcionaba a su cuerpo y esa calmada respiración chocando contra su cuello. Se sentía endemoniadamente bien.

El cansancio fue invadiendo a Shiota poco a poco. Sus párpados se iban cerrando, su conciencia se iba perdiendo y sentía una extraña tranquilidad al estar de esa forma con su amigo. El sueño lo estaba matando y decidió rendirse para quedar profundamente dormido.

Lo que ninguno de los dos adolescentes sabía, era que detrás de la puerta, con una libreta y un lápiz; estaba cierta mangaka entrometida con una solución a sus problemas frente a sus ojos.

 _/Un mes después/_

Akabane había llegado un _"poco"_ tarde a la escuela, para ser más específicos, a la hora del receso. Al entrar, lo primero que vio fue a Nagisa frente al asiento de Fuwa, acompañado por ella, Nakamura y Kayano. Las dos últimas se veían algo sorprendidas, mientras que Fuwa tenía cierto aire de burla en su mirada. Hablando de Nagisa, estaba de espaldas, por lo que Karma no pudo ver la expresión de éste. Lo único que notó fue que tenía algo en las manos.

Se acercó a donde se encontraban todos y saludó como de costumbre.

—Buenos días chicas... y Nagisa-kun. —Las chicas lo vieron con una cara de _"Estás muerto"_ mientras que Nagisa se volteaba lentamente, con una expresión que mezclaba vergüenza y furia.

—Karma-kun...—Gruño el pequeño.

— ¿Qué pasa, Nagisa-kun?—Preguntó sorprendido.

El oji-celeste sólo lo miraba con odio, lo que puso al contrario aún más nervioso.

—¿Nagisa-kun?—No hubo respuesta.—¡¿Qué te ocurre?!

Silencio.

—Ah, ya sé lo que pasa.—Habló más confiado.

—¿En serio? Entonces dime.- El tono amenazante cambió a uno irónico.

—Estás en tus días.—Y la bomba Nagisa explotó.

—¡NO! ¡Metete de una vez por todas en esa cabeza teñida tuya, que soy un chico...! ¡... Y EL PROBLEMA ES TÚ HERMANA!

— ¡¿TEÑIDA?! — Exclamó, totalmente indignado, hasta que asimiló las últimas palabras del menor— Espera, ¿Mi hermana?

El bajito le entregó lo que tenía en las manos al más alto, era un tomo del manga de su hermana. En la portada se veía el típico título de siempre, pero ahora, con la ilustración de un peli-celeste bajito, sentado a horcajadas de un pelirrojo. Los personajes eran similares... No, ¡Idénticos a ellos dos!, ¡Eran ellos!

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMON...?!—Lo primero que se le ocurrió a Karma fue abrir aquel tomo en una página aleatoria.

Ambos personajes estaban en una habitación. El más bajito sentado en un escritorio y el más alto en su cama. Éste se levantó y se acercó a su amigo y a su oreja.

 _"Ya~ma~da-kun"._ —Dicho esto, el mayor mordió la oreja del contrario.

 _'¡NOS ESTUVO ESPIANDO!'_ —Exclamó el pelirrojo en su mente al darse cuenta de que eran los mismos sucesos de cuando Nagisa fue a su casa.

Siguió leyendo y entonces se dio cuenta de algo raro.

 _"Ah~ Masaki-kun"_

A diferencia de Nagisa, ese tal 'Yamada' no se veía alarmado, más bien, se veía excitado.

Las mismas situaciones que tuvieron ellos esos dos en su casa, eran los que estaban pasando los del manga. Pero al llegar a la escena del beso, el pelirrojo quedó petrificado ante aquella alteración que hizo su hermana.

El beso era apasionante y húmedo y luego de unos segundos, el mayor bajó hasta el cuello del otro, el cual empezó a gemir.

" _M-Masaki-kun, m-más"._

« _¡ESO NO FUE LO QUE PASÓ!_ » — Karma ya no quiso leer más; se sentía avergonzado, cabreado y con ganas de matar a su hermana.

— ¡¿Cómo dejaste que tu hermana nos usara como modelos para su manga?!—Le reclamó el peli-celeste más furioso que nunca.

—Y-Yo no tenía idea.

— ¡¿No tenías idea?! Pues ahora la tienes, ¡Ahora que nuestro rostro está en todas las librerías de Japón!

—Karma-kun, ¿En serio tu hermana es Hinamori Illya?—Interrumpió Fuwa. — ¡Qué emoción!

—La voy a matar. —Akabane sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de su entrometida hermana.

— ¿Hola, Karma?—Se escuchó una voz adormilada del otro lado de la línea.

— ¡ILLYA! Explícame por qué los personajes nuevos de tu manga son idénticos a Nagisa-kun y a mí.

—Oh, eso. Jeje~ Esperaba que no te enteraras. —Habló un poco nerviosa.

—Pues SÍ me enteré, ¡RESPONDE!—Karma estaba más cabreado que antes.

—Bueno, te lo dije ese día. Tenía que agregar una nueva pareja, y al verlos juntos... Considerando ese beso que le diste a tu amiguito. —El oji-dorado palideció con ese comentario. —Jeje~ Pero tranquilo, no se lo diré a tu padre.

— ¡Ese no es el punto!— Se defendió, ya rojo de la vergüenza. —¡No puedes usar nuestra imagen sin permiso!

—No seas egoísta y pon la llamada en altavoz. — Nakamura agarró el teléfono del pelirrojo y activó el altavoz de éste.

—Lo siento hermanito, no creí que te enojarías tanto. Ah, por cierto. ¿Podrías traer a Shiota-kun a la casa? Me gustaría que recrearan algunas escenas para el siguiente tomo. —Eso último llamó la atención de toda la clase; unas cuantas risas, otros solo se quedaron mirando. Pero ninguno se atrevió a comentar sobre aquello.

Tanto Nagisa como Karma estaban rojos de la vergüenza. Ya no sabían cómo reaccionar, cualquier movimiento dejaría peores resultados. Pues justo cuando ya estaban olvidando lo que pasó ese día —el beso y que hayan dormido juntos— aparece eso, haciendo que, inevitablemente, lo recordaran y se apenaran a tal punto de no sentirse capaces de siquiera cruzar miradas entre sí.

Karma aprendió algo ese día: No volvería a llevar a Nagisa a su casa mientras Illya esté en ella.

~Fin~


End file.
